


Autumnal

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Series: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Food, M/M, Recipes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble-and-a-half (exactly 150 words) for the prompt: pumpkin-flavored</p>
    </blockquote>





	Autumnal

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble-and-a-half (exactly 150 words) for the prompt: pumpkin-flavored

Fall has never been Jensen's favorite time--too many years spent grinding through school, working hard for something that wasn't right for him--but it's different now. Jensen's been changing things on his own, but Jared… Jared's like a force of nature. Now, fall means kisses tasting of caramel apples and pumpkin spice lattes, and coming home to find butternut squash on the counter, a scribbled recipe for risotto that measures the rice in handfuls dropped next to it.

With the good comes the bad, of course--in this case: candy corn. Evil bits of sugar and food coloring in Jensen's opinion, awesome dessert and snacking material in Jared's. Jensen's got a plan, though, one that involves pumpkin cheesecake topped with bourbon-infused, sweetened sour cream. And if that's not enough on its own, Jensen's not above encouraging Jared to eat with his hands. In bed. And play with his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Recipes!
> 
> [Saffron Risotto with Butternut Squash](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/butternut-squash-risotto-recipe/index.html)
> 
> [Pumpkin Cheesecake w/Bourbon Sour Cream](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/Pumpkin-Cheesecake-with-Bourbon-Sour-Cream-Topping-13386)


End file.
